Los Juegos del Hambre Katniss y Peeta forever
by Camila LV
Summary: En este capitulo, Katniss Everdeen se casa con el amor de su vida Peeta Mellark y tras su explendida luna de miel en el capitolio Katniss queda embarazada.


"Y por el poder que me otorga el distrito independiente 13, yo los declaro marido y mujer"

Fue un momento mágico, por fin había llegado el momento, el momento en el cual por fin puedo casarme con quien verdaderamente amo, Peeta Mellark.

Nuestra boda fue maravillosa. Despues del si acepto, nos besamos y todos nos aplaudieron, si bien fue una boda sencilla, pero la disfrute mucho. Uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Me hubiera encantado que Prim y mi padre estuvieran aquí; en su lugar, solo esta mi madre como familiar, y claro amigas como Madge, Sae, Twill, Bonnie, etc. Me alegra que Gale no halla venido, no quiero volver a verlo nunca, supongo que me dedicare a odiarlo por el resto de mi vida; pero bueno, por el momento a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Estamos bailando el balz, abrazo a Peeta y recargo mi cabeza en su fuerte hombro mientras el me rodea la cintura con uno de sus brazos; baja su cabeza y me susurra – lista para nuestra luna de miel?-¸sonrio y lo miro a los ojos fijamente, lo beso y lo suelto.

Todos aplauden y Peeta se retira, -voy por nuestras maletas- me dice; mientras tanto yo espero sentada con una copa de shampagne en mi mano mientras platico con Effie sobre las nuevas tendencias del capitolio.

Llega Peeta,-nos vamos Katniss?- me dice, le ofresco mi mano y me paro, caminamos hasta llegar al coche y todos se despiden de nosotros. Bajo la ventana con el botón automatico, saco mi brazo y digo adiós moviendo mi muñeca suavemente.

Despues de alejarnos un poco veo a Peeta, -falta poco?- le pregunto, Peeta sonríe y se sonroja, ya casi Katniss me dice, ya casi.

Seguimos asi durante unos 10 minutos mas hasta que llegamos a la estación del tren, esperamos al embarque y finalmente entramos; Peeta rento una habitación preciosa, una gran cama blanca llena de pétalos de rosas rojas, y en la mesa una botella de fino champagne con dos copas.

Dejo mi maleta a un lado, me siento en la cama y suspiro, Peeta me sigue, deja su maleta a un lado y se sienta a mi lado, -estas lista?- me pregunta, con mis manos rodeo su rostro y lo beso con ternura.

Nuevamente vuelvo a sentir el mismo hambre que sentí en la arena del vasallaje, Peeta me recuesta y me pone una mano sobre la cintura y la otra en la mejilla, yo le meto las manos por adentro de la camisa para poder sentir su fuerte abdomen de panadero.

Seguimos asi, cada vez todo es mas placentero y de pronto Peeta para, se sienta y se quita la camisa, me ofrece la mano, se la doy para sentarme y me desabrocho el vestido.

Peeta no tiene camisa, bueno, en verdad no me sorprende verlo asi, ya me acostumbre, si tan solo en el vasallaje tuvimos que quitarnos nuestros monos, y no solo nosotros, si no también Finnick, Johana, Peeta, yo y muchos otros. Pero el no esta acostumbrado a verme en lencería de encaje blanca.

Me vuelve a recostar, nos seguimos besando y bajo las manos para quitarle el cinturón mientras lo beso, es mas difícil de lo que crei, hasta que finalmente lo logro; luego sigue el botón, muy y fácil y finalmente la cremallera. Peeta me ayuda a quitarse el pantalón hasta que el esta en interiores también.

Lo miro fijamente, siento que lo amo y lo deseo. Me siente de cunclillas enfrente de el, y, en un momento de valor me quito el brassier. Peeta me mira con esplendor, y dirige sus manos hacia mi pecho, me dejo tocar con gusto hasta que me aburro y noto el bulto de Peeta, nunca la había visto asi; o es decir, si me había fijado pero no en esa posición.

Me recuesto encima de el y me empiezo a mover mientras Peeta me besa el cuello, y de pronto noto como sus manos bajan a mis caderas, creo que me esta intentando quitar el calzón, hago lo mismo y pronto estamos totalmente desnudos.

Nos vemos el uno al otro, nos amamos; me recargo en los cojines de la cama y abro las piernas lista para esperar lo que sea, Peeta se acerca, se acomoda en mi, pone sus manos sobre mis caderas y se empieza a mover de arriba abajo.

No puedo evitar gemir, necesito algo que agarrar, y lo primero que me llama la atención son las pompas sin broncear de Peeta, las cojo y las aprieto por los nervios.

El no tiene las manos disponibles, las tiene sobre mis caderas pero no importa, ambos estamos disfrutando mucho el momento.

Peeta gime también, lo beso con ternura y continuamos.

Despierto a la mañana siguiente, envuelta en sus brasos tapada con una sábana, veo la luz del sol, naranja, amarillo, los colores favoritos de Peeta, mi esposo.

Estiro mis piernas por debajo de la sábana, y me volteo, el ya esta despierto viéndome con delicadeza y ternura.

Le sonrio, y el me besa, -pase la mejor noche de mi vida- me dice, -te amo Peeta- le digo; -Yo ati Katniss- me responde.

Nos cambiamos con algo cómodo para ir a desayunar, el con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris suelto, y yo con un vestido amarillo suelto y escotado.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, hay montones de comida, casi como la vez que nos fuimos a los juegos por primera vez, con Effie y Haymitch en el tren de camino al capitolio.

Coji unas fresas bañadas en chocolate, y Peeta, bueno el cojio variedades de pan dulce para untar con los diferentes tipos de mermelada.

Desayunamos tranquilos, y luego nos regresamos a la habitación a esperar a que el tren llegue al capitolio.

En la habitación reviso mi teléfono, tengo 2 llamadas perdidas, son de Cinna, ya nos esta esperando en el capitolio para llevarnos a donde nos vamos a hospedar durante nuestra luna de miel. "The capitol hotel"

Veo por la ventana, ya vamos por el distrito 1, cuando Peeta se acerca y me abraza,- que tienes mi amor?- me pregunta; -estoy anciosa- le respondo sonriendo aunque en mi interior tengo miedo de tantas cosas, como el matrimonio, que Gale reaparesca, tener hijos; esa clase de cosas me da mucho miedo; mas bien les tengo pavor.

Peeta me abraza mas fuerte queriéndome tocar, como si pensara que todavía hay tiempo de hacer el amor una ves mas en el tren; pero no, acabamos de llegar al capitolio.

Cojemos cada uno nuestras maletas, Peeta me quita la mia y la carga, caminamos hasta que una vez ya en el capitolio encontramos a Cinna esperándonos en la estación, nos abrazamos con una gran sonrisa, -tanto tiempo- nos dice Cinna; recuerdo como lo torturaron cuando yo subia por el tubo, gracias a dios el aun esta vivo, fue rescatado por el 13 también.

Cinna nos lleva hacia su camioneta negra, y nos subimos; el viaje fue silencioso, Peeta y yo ivamos en el asiento trasero agarrados de la mano mientras vemos por la ventana, cuando la voz de Cinna interrumpe el silencio, -y que tal la noche de bodas?- pregunta, Peeta y yo nos miramos y nos reimos, me acerco para besarlo y luego respondo, -fue todo lo que yo esperaba-. Cinna sonrio y siguió conduciendo.

Peeta me mira, -eres preciosa Katniss- me dice en tono silencioso y amable, yo sonrio y lo beso con ternura y despacio mientras apoyo mi mano con fuerza en su pierna.

-Llegamos- dice Cinna, Peeta baja primero, luego me ayuda a bajar a mí y Peeta coje nuestras maletas, -gracias Cinna- gritamos moviendo el brazo mientras Cinna se aleja en su camioneta.

Finalmente entramos a la recepción del hotel, es hermosa; yo me siento en el sofá mientras cuido las maletas y Peeta nos registra.

Al cabo de un momento Peeta se acerca, -Habitacion 309, piso 3- me dice. Sonrio y me paro, Peeta lleva las maletas y tomamos el elevador.

Mientras esperamos llegar al piso 3, recuerdo cuando justo antes de empezar el vasallaje, Johanna Mason se desnudo en frente de Peeta, recuerdo los celos que sentía, quería bajarme en el piso siguiente, pero desgraciadamente eramos el piso 12.

Llegamos al piso 3 y buscamos la 309, luego Peeta abre la puerta, nos miramos, pateamos las maletas y Peeta me carga como todo novio carga a la novia para empezar su luna de miel, entramos, Peeta cierra con un pie la puerta y me deja cuidadosamente sobre la cama, mientras me distraigo viendo la habitación, veo que Peeta ya no tiene camisa, hago lo mismo quitándome mi blusa y me acerco para besarlo.

Le empiezo a besar el cuello, Peeta me acaricia la cabeza y yo le toco la entrepierna cuidadosamente, siento algo raro, duro, recto, algo que nunca había sentido; le quito los pantalones rápido, y luego su ropa interior, bajo mi cabeza, de su boca a su cuello, de su cuello a su abdomen y de su abdomen a otra zona mas importante, lo disfruto mucho.

Mientras tanto siento que Peeta me sigue tocando el cabello, intenta recojermelo, como si le incomodara que no lo tuviera trenzado.

Luego siento como Peeta me quita el brassier, pero no tomo importancia, yo sigo en lo mio, disfrutando de la intimidad de Peeta, cada segundo era importante y placentero. Subía los ojos para verlo, y el gemia y entre abria la boca, como queriendo gritar, pero en parte intentando guardar silencio.

Peeta se quita, que paso? Le mordí? No le gusto? Le incomodé?, no, nada de eso si no que ahora es mi turno de difrutar, Peeta saca la legua y empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo lentamente, me lame desde la boca hasta mi intimidad.

No puedo evitar gemir, es demasiado satisfactorio, Peeta hace esto muy bien, y yo por su puesto me dejo mientras toco su hermoso cabello rubio con mis manos.

Despues de un tiempo Peeta termina, y yo junto algunos cojines y los acomodo en el respaldar de la cama, me recuesto en ellos y abro mis piernas con total confianza. Peeta se acerca y pone sus manos en mis caderas, se acomoda y empezamos a hacerlo.

Siento como parte del interior de Peeta se introduce dentro de mi por segunda vez, y luego nos besamos y terminamos relajándonos un poco en la cama.

-Pediré algo para comer- dice Peeta mientras coje el teléfono y llama a la recepción; yo sigo en la cama, cubierta con una sábana y mi cabello se acomodo de una manera fabulosa.

Peeta cuelga el teléfono, -ya viene en camino unas ardillas dulces rellenas de chocolate- me dice.

Ni siquiera intento cambiarme, solo pienso taparme bien el pecho con la sábana cuando lleguen los de servicio, en cambio Peeta se pone su pantalón y una camiseta para verse presentable.

Llega la comida y el camarero me mira raro, despreciablemente. Los 2 disfrutamos mucho.

Igual de maravilloso que ese dia, fueron el resto de días, fue una luna de miel explendida, puro romance y besos a cada momento. Incluso intentamos hacerlo en el elevador; pero Peeta estaba muy tieso allí, y no pudimos hacerlo. Los problemas vinieron después en el tren de regreso al 13.

Entramos al tren y nos acomodamos en la habitación y al instante me quedo dormida, no es que tenga sueño, pero me sentía muy cansada, habían sido 2 largas semanas muy agitadas, pero encantadoras.

De pronto me despierto y me siento mareada, como si el tren se moviera mucho, algo me llama al baño y corro a vomitar. Observo la taza del baño, que asco, me viene otra arcada y vuelvo a vomitar; esta vez prefieron no ver, y pararme.

Me veo en el espejo, estoy horrible, no se como Peeta se pudo casar con migo, tengo el cabello desordenado y despeinado, unas ojeras impresionantes, la amohada marcada en el cachete y mi boca tiene bomito seco a un lado.

Prefiero bañarme pero Peeta entra a la habitación, -Katniss estas en el baño?- me pregunta mientras toca la puerta.

-Si- digo –Me voy a bañar- le digo, -No Katniss, acabamos de llegar- me dice. Me desespero, me lavo la cara y enjuago la boca; me mojo el cabello para que no se vea tan mal y salgo corriendo a alcanzar a Peeta.

Sigo mareada, me sigo sintiendo mal, no se si es el calor por el verano, o es toda la multitud y los reporteros que nos rodean para preguntarnos que tal nos fue.

Bajo del tren con Peeta al lado, empiezo a ver todo borroso, como cuando me picaron las avispas en los primeros juegos, intento seguir caminando, al parecer nadie nota como me siento cuando de pronto ya no puedo mas y caigo al suelo sin mas pensar.

Me despierto, amanesco en la casa y Peeta esta a mi lado, -que me paso?- le pregunto a Peeta, Peeta sonríe y se sienta a mi lado, me da tres palmaditas en la pierna, -estas embarazada Katniss-

Fue una noticia impactante, ahora recuerdo cuando Effie me llevo a una farmacia antes de mi boda, me mostro una especie de protección, ella los llamaba condones, decía que eran la salvación para evitar embarazos.

Devi hacerle caso.

Dios mio, empiezo a pensar pero una arcada viene, corro al baño a vomitar y luego me paro rápido.

Me quedo parada en el baño, mirándome frente al espejo y pongo mis manos en mi vientre, Peeta se asoma y me abraza por atrás, sus brazos rodean mi barriga también.

-Seremos los mejores padres Katniss, ya lo veras- me dice Peeta.

3 meses después… mientras Peeta estaba en la panadería me di una escapada al centro comercial del distrito y me fui directito a la ropa de maternidad, compre 3 blusones, 2 pantalones y una pijama cómoda.

Llegue a la casa y me cambie, por fin ropa que no me queda tan ajustada, no se por que, pero parecía ya de 5 meces, no de 3.

Me quite mi blusa ajustada y me puse un blusón con un listón abajo del busto, unos pantalones de maternidad y los metí en mis comodas botas de caza.

Baje a la cocina muriéndome de hambre, abrí la alacena y saque un poco de pan del dia anteior, lo metí al horno para calentarlo cuando alguien toco la puerta. Supuse que era Peeta, voy abriendo la puerta y me sorprendo con l cara de Gale.

Me quedo mirándolo fijamente, y le doy un portazo en la cara; no lo soporto, el mato a mi hermana Prim y ahora piensa que puede recuperar mi amistad asi no mas.

Gale vuelve a tocar la puerta, yo lo ignoro y regreso a la cocina para sacar mi pan, pero Gale sigue tocando, es hartante.

Cojo el teléfono y llamo a Peeta, le digo que Gale esta molestando afuerza de la casa, Peeta entiende y viene pronto.

Yo subo al cuarto y miro por la ventana mientras como mi pan dulce recién calentado a esperar a que llegue Peeta y saque a Gale a patadas de nuestra casa.

La panadería esta cerca, nos queda a 5 minutos a pie, pero si Peeta corre, posiblemente llegue en 2.

Espero cuando veo como se acerca Peeta corriendo y antes de saludar, golpea a Gale en la nariz, me horrorizo, le ha roto la nariz. Gale le devuleve el golpe pero en un ojo. Ambos lastimados intentan patearse pero Peeta es mas ábil y patea primero a Gale. Mientras Gale cae al suelo Peeta abre la puerta y entra rápido.

-Katniss, Katniss!- grita, -Peeta!- grito yo mientras bajo rápido las escaleras, cuando llego al tercer escalón salto a sus brazos, Peeta me cacha y me abraza; luego me baja y con sus manos toca mi cara; -te ves hermosa- me dice, yo sonrio y lo abrazo.

Peeta me coje la panza, la soba con ternura e incluso en ciertas ocasiones cuando estamos los 2 solitos, pego la oreja a ella, dice escuchar mucho movimiento ahí adentro.

Al dia siguiente toca mi primer ultrasonido, para ello Peeta llega temprano de la panadería y nos vamos hacia el consultorio del doctor para quee me revise a mi y a nuestro bebe.

No tardaron en atendernos y entrando al consultorio me pide una enfermera que me ponga una bata especial.

-Buenas tardes doctor- digo, -buenas tardes señorita, lista?- me responde, -eeeh de hecho en el primer ultrasonido- dice Peeta, el doctor pone una cara rara, suspira, -bueno señorita, recuestese aquí porfavor- me dice mostrándome una cama reclinable.

Me subo con desagrada por el mal genio del doctor, me levanto la bata y dejo mi panza al descubierto. Peeta me ve con ternura y coje mi mano apretándola.

De pronto siento algo frio, una especie de liquido medio geloso y frío, lugo una maquinita se acerca y el doctor la pone sobre mi barriga, la empieza a mover por todos lados y en la pantalla se ve algo gris. Siento como la mano de Peeta me aprieta y cuando volteo a verla esta llorando, me rio, y no por insensible, si no porque todavía no enfoca a nuestro bebe.

Me da cosquillas la maquina, yo quiero reirme pero en vez de que la risa salga de mi boca, no puedo evitar llorar. Peeta llora mas, y ambos somos un mar de lagrimas. – Es que estiy demasiado emocionada- le digo a Peeta mientras lloro, Peeta se rie, pero sigue llorando.

Por fin enfocan anuestro bebe,- bueno señor y señora Mellark aquí están sus bebes-, miro a Peeta, el me mira a mi con susto, -bebes!?- gritamos; -si, son 2- nos dice el doctor.

Peeta y yo cada vez lloramos con mas ganas, hasta que Peeta no resiste mas y se sienta en el sofá a un lado de mi.

El doctor mira sin interés, -bueno, los dejo un momento en lo que preparo las fotos si?- nos dice. Yo no hago nada, Peeta solo aciente la cabeza. Hay dos pequeños puntitos que se mueven en medio de un espacio gris.

Miramos y miramos hasta que la enfermera me dice que me cambie, me pongo nuevamente mi pantalón y mi blusón.

Peeta se sale de la habitación a seguir llorando, yo ya calmada me siento con el doctor para que me de las fotos, me despido de el y salgo de la habitación.

Durante el camino a casa ninguno de los dos dice nada, Peeta llora y moquea tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no puede, y cuando voltea a verme empieza a llorar con mas ganas.

Llegamos a la casa y ahí están Haymith, Effie, mi mamá y Madge agarrando un cartel que dice "felicidades", me abalaanzo sobre ellos y los abrazo con fuerza, todos me tocan la barriga hasta que Peeta entra muy lento y llorando, todos lo miran y Haymith lo abraza con fuerzas; pareciese que no estuviera feliz con la llegada de nuestros bebes, pero yo creo que el llora de alegría, finalmente es un hombre muy sensible.

Haymith se sienta con Peeta un poco alejado de el resto de mujeres y solo veo como Haymitch mueve su boca y Peeta llora y llora.

Me quedo pensativa un momento, pero me da igual, yo disfrutare y recibo con gusto una rebanada de pastel que había hecho mi mama.

Nosotras las mujeres platicamos y comemos, también somos chismosas pero cuando quiero buscar a Peeta que estaba con Hymitch me doy cuenta de que nunguno de los dos sigue sentado en los sillones azules de la esquina de la cocina; digo que voy al baño, pero en realidad subo a buscar a Peeta, por suerte ahí estaba el, y Haymitch ya había atacado con nuestras resercas de licor.

-Ah Katniss, que tal va todo allí?- me pregunta Peeta sin importancia, -puees, por que no estas abajo?- le digo, Peeta suspira y se levanta de la cama en la que andaba acostado, -Katniss es nuestro momento, quería estar esta noche a solas contigo, llevarte a cenar y hacerte el amor toda la noche- me dice Peeta, -Hay Peeta- le digo con voz sexy mientras cierro la puerta de la habitación con seguro, -no me importa lo que piensen los demás, me importas tu- le digo mientras me quito mi blusón.

Peeta se para mientras se desabotona la camisa y me besa apasionadamente, el me acaricia el cabello mientras yo de golosa le bajo el pantalón, luego el me quita el brassier, luego ambos nos quitamos elr esto de ropa interior. Me apoyo en la pared y levanto una pierna, Peeta llega por atrás y se pega a mi lado, el se mueve de adelante hacia atrás y con sus manos acaricia mis pechos.

Se me sale un gemido muy fuerte, escucho una voz que viene de abajo –Katniss estas bien?- alguien pregunta, -Si- respondo gritando y sigo haciendo lo mio con Peeta.

Luego me volteo para besarlo pero sigo con la pierna levantada mientras Peeta se sigue moviendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, me sigue tocando los pechos y yo le sobo el abdomen con mucha ternura.

Siento un impulso y de un salto subo ambas piernas a su cintura, Peeta me sostiene por las pompas y me lleva a recostarme en la cama. Me recuesto y seguimos, luego no se como me quedo dormida.

Cuando despuerto, Peeta no esta a mi lado y es temprano, al parecer ya se fueron todos. Me paro de la cama, veo mi ropa tirada y me la pongo, salgo a buscar a Peeta y lo veo horneando el pan de la mañana.

-Buenos días Katniss- me dice Peeta en tono muy alegre, yo solo sonrio y me siento en una de las sillas altas de la cocina mientras agarro mi barriga; Peeta se voltea a verme y se acerca ami, me besa y sigue amasando la masa.

-A que hora se fueron todos ayer?- pregunto, Peeta sonríe burlonamente, -hay Katniss- me dice y sigue amazando. Hay dios, de seguro descubrieron que subi a estar sola con Peeta y los deje solos a todos ahí, bueno por algo somos esposos.

Peeta me sirve el desayuno y yo como, luego me regreso a la habitación a seguir durmiendo.

Igual de maravillosos que esos días, fueron el resto de días y meces. Pasaron 5 meces y mi barriga estaba gigante, ya faltaba solo un mes para que nacieran nuestros bebes; incluso ya sabíamos el sexo de ambos, uno era niño y la otra niña, ya teníamos sus habitaciones hechas.

Aunque este feliz y Peeta me trate bien, me aburro de estar todo el dia en la casa, solo comiendo y durmiendo, aveces veo la tele pero normalmente suelo ver por la ventana, veo el bosque y del otro lado veo la playa, ambos escenarios me recuerdan momentos de mi vida.

En un momento de aburrimiento decido ir de caza, me pongo mis botas de caza, una chaqueta sin cerrar y salgo silenciosamente.

Llegando al bosque, cruzo la balla eléctrica descompuesta y busco el árbol donde escondo mi arco; lo encuentro y empiezo a buscar algún objetivo. No pienso correr en busca de alguna presa, estoy embarazada y es peligroso asi que decido recargarme en un árbol a esperar.

Empiezo a escuchar un ruido, como de unos pasos que suenan al pisar las hojas secas del suelo, miro para todos lados pero no veo nada cuando de pronto escucho una voz a lo lejor, -Katniss!- vuelvo a voltear y vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre. Una sombra se acerda de entre las sombras y lo primero que distingo son unas botas de caza de hombre, entonces razono, -es Gale- digo en voz baja, y cuando vuelvo a subir la mirada el esta allí parado enfrente de mi.

-Wow, Katniss, no sabia que estuvieses embarazada- me dice Gale queriendo parecer cómico, me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar en sentido contrario pero Gale me jala un brazo y me detiene, no forsejeo por mis bebes, pero si pongo una cara disgustada, Gale pone unos ojos coquetos y cada vez se hacerca mas ami, me coje de la cintura y me roba un beso, inmediatamente le doy una cahetada e intento correr y huir, pero me tropiezo con una piedra y me caigo de cara. Cuando intento reaccionar no puedo, siento un intenso dolor, entonces me acuerdo, -mis bebes!- grito en mi mente, pero mi voz es tan débil que parece que Gale apenas la escucha.

Siento que me estoy quedando inconciente, pero el dolor no me deja, e intento pararme nueamente, esta vez si puedo y me agarro inmediatamente de la rama de un árbol, miro el suelo y esta lleno de sangre; con otra mano me toco la cabeza para ver si hay sangre y veo que no. Entonces reacciono y recuerdo que me golpee la barriga, en este momento, incluso puede que estén muertos, y puede que yo me muera también.

-Gale!- grito, el esta a mi lado viendo como sufro y no hace nada por mi, -Llama a Peeta! – le grito mientras sostengo mi panza, Gale me ignora totalmente y se va corriendo en dirección contraria.

Ya no resisto, las contracciones son cada vez mas fuertes, son intolerables y muy dolorosas, aparte estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, si no quiero morir con mis bebes en el bosque, tengo que llegar pronto a la casa con Peeta, o al hospital.

Lo veo imposible y viene una contracción mas fuerte, grito pero no hay nadie, me siento por que no puedo seguir parada y abro las piernas; cuando se me calma la contracción sigo mi camino, pero llega otra y me tengo que sentar.

De pronto siento mis pantalones mojados y se que ya se me rompió la fuente; ahora si sento que están a punto de salir de mi; claro después de 3 horas es el momento, pero todavía me falta mucho para llegar. Siento otra contracción que me tumba al piso y me hace arrancarme los pantalones inmediatamente. Me bajo los pantalones y veo que algo negro se azoma de mi, es mi bebe, es su cabeza; tengo que hacer algo y rápido.

Me resigno, se que no podre llegar pero mas vale intentarlo, intento correr un pequeño momento y veo la cerca eléctrica, la cruzo y ya estoy del otro lado. Ahora solo queda llegar a la casa que queda a varios kilómetros mas, pero se que no podre. Pienso y veo la casa de Madge cerca, pero antes de que quiera caminar bajo la mirada en una contracción y escucho un llanto, es mi bebe y ya salió la cabeza por completo.

Estoy a punto de quedar inconciente, cuando veo que Madge sale de su casa, -Madge!, Madge!- grito con todas mis fuerzas, y antes de poder ver algo mas me caigo al suelo y cierro los ojos.

Cuando despierto siento un dolor aun mas intenso, -ha reaccionado- gritan, las contracciones ahora si ya son insoportables, abro bien mis ojos y solo veo una luz blanca intensa; -puje señorita- me gritan, yo solo hago caso pero solo puedo pensar en Peeta.

De pronto volteo la cabeza y veo como la puerta se mueve, alguien ha entrado, deseguro otro doctor, pero antes de que vuelva a pujar una mano aprieta la mia, volteo inmediatamente y es Peeta, aunque no se ve tan igual como siempre, esta con una bata blanca y un cubrebocas.

-Porfavor señorita puje- me siguen gritando; ya cayense que ya entendí, simplemente no me siento con fuerzas y el dolor me esta matando. Suelto un grito con una pujada y escucho un llanto de bebe; sonrio y quedo inconciente otravez.

Cuando despierto estoy sola en un cuarto, el cuarto no esta decorado, y yo pienso en Peeta, solamente en el; donde estará? Que estará haciendo?, y de pronto entra Peeta muy serio a la habitación. Al llegar a la cama me besa la mano y me dice, -Katniss, la niña esta bien, pero al niño lo están operando ahora mismo-

Inmediatamente quedo en shock, no entiendo que paso, si yo escuche un llanto, aunque puede que ese halla sido de la niña; veo a Peeta y el esta sentado en el sillón con las manos cerradas en puño y en su frente; se ve estresado posiblemente este llorando. Yo creo que esta molesto conmigo, finalmente si no hubiera tenido la neciedad de ir a cazar, posiblemente nuestros 2 bebes estén bien.

Entra una enfermera cargando un bultito envuelto en una mantita rosa. Yo me acomodo en la cama y me preparo para cojerla, la enfermera me la da y yo le doy un beso en la frente, -Peeta mirala- le digo, pero el ni me ve y se sale de la habitación.

Empiezo a llorar y mis lagrimas caen en la carita de mi hija, ella se empieza a quejar y quiere llorar también, le paso el dedo por su mejilla y quiero alimentarla; el problema es que no puedo, tendría que levantarme la bata de hospital y para ello necesito mis manos, tengo a mi hija en ellas, y no creo poder pararme, estoy demasiado delicada.

Decido poner a mi hija en mis piernas y me rompo la bata, luego la acerco a mi pecho y la alimento.

Luego mi hija se queda dormida, y yo me quiero dormir también, pero no puedo asi que me quedo despierta viendo un cuadro que esta en frente de mi; es una hermosa playa, me recuerda la primera vez cuando bese sinceramente a Peeta en el vasallaje, cuando nos besasmo en la arena y por primera vez tuve mas ganas de el.

Me empezaba a aburrir, quria hablar con alguien, con quien sea, asi que pienso en llamar a mi mama para que venga, pero recuerdo que mi teléfono lo deje en la casa, o posiblemente lo tenga Peeta.

Prefiero quedarme quieta y esperar a que mi hija despierte, luego la alimento cuando de pronto me doy cuenta que ya son las 10:34 de la noche y Peeta abre la puerta; esta llorando, -esta muerto- dijo trágicamente

Me quede viendo a la nada, como perdida en el tiempo, y luego una lagrima salió de mi, Peeta se acerco a mi, cojio a nuestra hija y la puso en la cuna, luego se acerco a abrazarme. Ambos lloramos y lamentamos nuestra perdida.

Peeta se sento a mi lado lado en la cama y se quedo dormido con las lagrimas aun húmedas, yo lo abrace y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho, luego nuestra hija empezó a llorar, Peeta se despero rápido y se paro, se quedo parado en frente de la cuna, -es hermosa- me dijo, sonrio y Peeta me la pasa, yo le doy de mi pecho y luego se la devuelvo al papa.

Pasamos bien la noche y a la mañana siguiente llego mi mama, Madge, Sae, Haymitch, Effie, y Hazelle, que sorpresa. Todos habían llegado con globos azules y rosas, pero les dimos la triste noticia y solo pusieron los globos rosas. Todos cargaron a nuestra hija y luego se fueron para dejarme descansar y alistarme para salir del hospital.

No empaque nada, pues no tenia nada, solo nos fuimos con nuestra bebe.

Llegamos a la casa con nuestra hija y la vestimos con un azul como sus ojos, iguales a los de su papa y luego nos fuimos a velar a nuestro hijo.

Al regresar pusimos a nuestra hija en su cuna y le cantamos la canción que siempre canto, la canción del bosque, la que cante cuando Peeta estaba enamorado de mi, la que le cantaba a Prim cuando tenia pesadillas, y la misma que le cante a Rue cuando murió.

Nombramos a nuestra hermosa hija Primrose Mellark, y años después tuvimos otro hijo al cual llamamos Cinna Mellark.

Epílogo real de sinsajo:

Juegan en la pradera: la niña de pelo oscuro y ojos azules que baila por la hierba; el niño de rizos rubios y ojos grises que intenta seguirla con sus rechonchas piernecitas de bebé. He tardado cinco, diez, quince años en aceptar, pero Peeta estaba deseando tenerlos. Cuando sentí la sentí moverse dentro de mí por primera vez, me ahogó un terror que me parecía tan antiguo como la misma vida, Solo la alegría de tenerla entre mis brazos logró aplacarlo. Llevarlo dentro a él fue un poco más fácil, aunque no mucho.


End file.
